roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandeur Euphoria
The Grandeur Euphoria is a mid-size car that was produced by Grandeur Automobiles and was originally released by unknown7980 in December 2013, based off the Mercedes Benz C-class lineup. The Euphoria features full LED lights and features a futuristic design. The Euphoria is one of Grandeur's longest running models, running from 2014 to the present (as a 2016 model) and was fully redesigned in 2016 to look similar to the Esteem. In fact, the Euphoria is Grandeur's oldest model, having been the first model to be released to the public by the company. First generation (2014) The first generation Euphoria was released on December 20, 2013 as a coupe and sedan. The coupe, which is still on the market features a supercharged V-8 engine and a top speed of 305 SPS. It also could seat 4 with folding front seats for access to the rear. The Eurphoria features LED daytime running lights, large wheels and a wide stance for an aggressive look, similar to most sports cars produced today. While the sedan did not have a supercharger, the coupe had one to allow for better performance. It also ran on an early version of the InSpare steering system, which was mostly under development at the time. Did you know? * The original sedan was taken off the market * The coupe was only produced for the 2014 model year. * The front fascia looks similar to a Mercedes-Benz model. * This vehicle was one of the company's most affordable models. * The coupe is the oldest Grandeur model available for sale. Second generation (2015) For 2015, the Euphoria only received some minor changes. The coupe was dropped from the market and only the sedan was kept. Looking similar to the 2014 model, it was fitted with LED lighting and fog lights were added in the air intake. This allowed for increased visibility in poor conditions, like the Mercedes-Benz C-Class sedan it was based on. The 2015 model had a top speed of 210 SPS, along with a V-8 engine and a passenger capacity of 4. The car was also more focused on design rather than performance for that year, a bit different from a performance-oriented company. Did you know? * The 2015 model was also called the L3. Third generation (2016) The third and current generation Euphoria was released on August 13, 2015. Unlike the models before it, the Euphoria was fully redesigned to look closer to the Esteem and looked like a concept model. The Esteem was also given an even more powerful engine and a high top speed of 340 SPS, faster than its predecessors. However, until the model is updated, the car cannot take passengers as unknown7980 was unable to add passenger seats to the vehicle before he started school; the vehicle is planned to have 4 seats once the completed version (as a 2018 or newer model) is released. Unlike previous models, the Euphoria looks like a coupe while it is actually a sedan. Did you know? * This vehicle is featured in the "Car Crushers" game. Category:Sedans Category:Cars made by grandeur automobiles Category:Multiple Generation cars